powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Nayuta Mitsuari
Nayuta Mitsuari is the daughter of Byouri Mitsuari and is Enshuu Mitsuari's older half-sister and is regarded as the second most legendary chess master in Destiny City and is one of The Thirteen Wizard Saints known as "Master Vorona". She is a demi-goddess due to her mom being a reincarnation of a goddess. She is close friends with Miria Honda and Shinku Dairenji. She provides ranks and sets up ranking matches and designs the written test for the Wizard Saint exam. She is also an AP Psychology student-teacher at Destiny Military Academy and a General Psychology lecturer at Bacon Academy on weekends. Etymology Nayuta's name follows the pattern of Mitsuari family members having names related to science in mathematics. In Nayuta's case, her name is a Buddhist term that is used to denote an extremely great number or, in another definition, denotes the value of 1060 (or novemdecillion) or 1072 (or trevigintillion). Background It is unknown when and how Nayuta became a "brain" for a director but in a conversation with Director Tegami, she apparently chose to be an upperclassmen with a school life meaning she had a different form of occupation. In Motoharu's conversation with Yukari, he states that Tegami has "tamed" her. She's very knowledgeable in things happening on the Science side, knowing about POLTERGEIST, Ultimate Nemesis, and the Shift Project. Personally she's very interested in Victoria and her ability Imagine. She likewise respects Victoria for all the tragedies she managed to stop, while being depressed that she couldn't do anything despite knowing about them and having a position of power. As she is an important person in Destiny City, she moves from stronghold to stronghold for security, and even innocuous apartments she use are filled with traps. Despite not showing any visible powers, it is most likely she had gone through the Destiny Curriculum due to the fact that she goes to Destiny Military Academy. It’s been implied by Tegami that she may have been quite close to Victoria before her memory loss or at least compared to their current situation. Her time with her has been described as being similar to Shinku Dairenji, which suggest that she may have similar feelings for her. However, neither of them know about incidents despite being aware about the other's connection. According to Nayuta, the time she spent with Victoria is the same amount of time Shinku did with her prior to her memory loss. Prior to the incident with NEMESIS, in which Victoria loses the possibility of ever remembering Shinku due to her brain damage, Nayuta discovers Shinku being acquaintances with Victoria. After she asks to learn about hypnotism from Nayuta, in her jealousy with Shinku gave Victoria a notebook where every direction would be obscene, knowing that Victoria will try to follow them on Shinku. Appearance She is called a “beauty senpai” by her students and male co-workers as a tribute to her attractive looks, which feature waist-length purple hair styled into two twin tails, with princess like bangs, full lips, and a fine body with an exceedingly ample bosom and is not shy to show it. Nayuta is mostly seen with a smirk on her face. Her body is voluptuous and muscle-toned, fitting for a well-trained master ninja. According to her fans and followers, this trait coincides with her status. She commonly wears her school uniform in a stylish and elegant fashion that can catch the attention of anyone around her. Her navy blue blazer and sleeveless sweater vest are both woven of bulletproof Kevlar, and she wears a pleated “defensive and flexible” miniskirt and lacy black panties. Her miniskirt is blessed by Ilona that only allows onlookers to almost see up her skirt. She wears knee-high black socks that accentuate her, luscious and sexily toned legs with formal brown shoes. She is smart and athletic, and looks so accordingly. She supposedly needn't worry about money, only needing red tea to go along with cake. She can taste the difference between brandy's; she even wouldn't look out of place should she drive around in a sports car. Demonbane When wearing her Demonbane, she has pink eyes and long, violet hair with bangs that perfectly frame her face. She is often seen grinning mischievously. She wears a black living symbiotic revealing dominatrix-like suit that exposes a large amount of her bodacious body. Her Demonbane grants her an unbreakable psychic shield that can't be penetrated by any psychic and Enhanced Condition. Personality She is considered to be a very manipulative and calculating person who thinks of the big picture many times; however, she is not above abusing this intelligence for her amusement in regards for rather peculiar sense of humor, especially when it comes to pranking Enshuu or Bianca. One time she gave Alto a notebook, where he was tricked to think it would teach him actual hypnotism, where the instructions included having the hypnotized girl lift up her skirt. Shinku Dairenji, the test subject of Alto’s first failed hypnotism attempt, noted on how the notebook had instructions that was obviously in many obscene direction. The last direction, which involved undoing the hypnotism, required the removal of the girl’s panties where Shinku then hit Alto upon hearing the direction; considering her intelligence, Nayuta had likely knew the outcome, beforehand, had Alto actually succeeded in getting a volunteer. Nayuta is a confident, seductive and playful young woman who is not above using her feminine charms to reach her goals. For example, when facing against her distant cousin, Louis Mitsuari, she enticed him with her body to create an opening to defeat him. More often than not, people whom she works with feel she is a force to be reckoned with. At other times she can be seen as aloof or arrogant in her manners (something which got Miria Honda very angry). She seems to enjoy teasing people at times, as Shinku Dairenji and her little sister Enshuu Mitsuari experienced themselves, and once saying that Fujisaki copied her looks. Additionally, Nayuta can also be quite crafty and calculating, analyzing her opponent's weakness and unhesitatingly use it against them. While she can be ruthless, she is a good person and tries her best to stop the tragedies she knows about, like when she had the students rescued, and regrets when she couldn't stop them, like when she thought Miria, Shinku, and Enshuu died in World War III. Nayuta has also shown to have a deep emotional attachment to Miria, especially when she had heard about her supposed death; during that time, Nayuta was noted to had became lethargic and regretful to know that neither she, nor the director Tegami, could help out Miria despite the fact they had power. She is known for participating in "enjo kosai" or compensated dating for money. Abilities Ultimate Analyst- Nayuta's true talent which allows her to quickly analyze her surroundings with near superhuman speeds, detailed thinking and detail analysis. This talent gives her an excellent ability to make very detailed plans in a short amount of time. She is also excellent at reading and thus manipulating others. She can often predict what a person is going to do before they do it - an ability she can use to defeat opponents much stronger than her. Optimal Finesse- Nayuta has no special powers, but has a very high intellect instead and is an expert in the use of Magic Apps; she can use Apps that alter the environment around her, attack, defend, and teleport. She also uses basic magic spells like "Fireball" and "Wind Reaper", but is skilled enough to make them deadly. She is an information broker, and knows almost everything that is going on that she wants to know. Enhanced Preparedness- She is known to be an extreme planner, in that she orchestrated a plan to catch the spy by using a "love-letter" to deliver to Izaya Malphas, so as to create a ruckus and let the spy think she is delivering secret documents. Trolling Combat- She is very expertly skilled in the use of subtle hypnotism to manipulate people's 'hearts and minds', using only words, other mental tricks or hypnotic suggestions, making her enemies fear her and create a mistake if they panic. This, combined with her intellect also allows her to predict people's actions. Even against an expert assassin with weapons like Motoharu Dairenji, she was able to control most of the battle until he used arcane Black Magic, which is outside her knowledge. Nayuta is also able to apply self suggestion on herself to dilute pain, but she comments that it isn't perfect. Maria Grace has even openly acknowledged that Nayuta skills at manipulating people can match her Mind Eater and the number 1 Wizard Saint's Black Attraction magic, which are two of the strongest mental powers in Destiny City. She is also a master of psychological warfare, allowing her to interrogate most foes with ease and terrifying even the most hardened soldiers with her name alone. Nayuta is very intelligent and proficient in analyzing her opponent, being able to quickly understand her opponent's' magic and ascertain their weakness to exploit. Notably, this tactic of aiming for her enemy's weak point was taught to her by her auntie. *She was able to knock her distant cousin out of a window after luring him with her body. Also, due to her experience, Nayuta is an expert in intense battles, able to remain calm and cheerful in even the most dangerous situations. While usually confident and cautious, she sometimes can underestimate her opponent, leaving her open to surprises although she typically recovers fast. Nayuta also has great teamwork with her friends, being able to work together as an effectively as a team. She also has the capacity to sense magic from others even when they are suppressing it. Even in a weakened state, Nayuta is capable of easily defeating several Ex Nihilo, immortal magical demonic beasts. Parallel Processing- Nayuta refined a special ability during her studies at the Bacon Institute: she can essentially overclock her brain, allowing her to forecast future events through mathematical calculations. She can also "split her brain" allowing her to run it in a parallel manner by separating her thought process. Peak Human Condition- Nayuta has a great amount of stamina as she can run 100 meters in 10.4 seconds, which is impressive considering the world record is 9.7 seconds and can do strenuous workouts longer than other students. She also has the strength to take down a Foo Fighter in one hit and move heavy dumpsters which can be filled with trash and a corpse without getting tired quickly. She is physically adept to perform a dropkick with enough strength to send Sumiya Egnell flying while at the same time catching Enshuu that fell from the air. In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Nayuta possesses a grip strength of over 122 kg (270 lbs.) which allows her to be able to have a great power behind her attacks. Nayuta has been trained via torture since birth to have extreme tolerance for pain, electrocution and poisoning. Control Negation- She is also immune to all forms of mind control to the point that whenever Telepaths try to forcibly read her mind they get feedback. Enhanced Endurance- Despite her appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Nayuta has proven herself to be quite resilient: she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic Phantom, while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up; withstand a direct hit from Kagenui, an individual capable of breaking boulders through sheer physical power. Peak Human Combat- Nayuta has been trained in martial arts since a young age, and she has been trained to be able use many techniques despite her young age. She has a third dan in Akido, 4th degree in both Karate and Judo as well, which shows that she is a powerful opponent. In addition to being virtually immune to all telepathy users, she is considered a formidable opponent that is not to be taken lightly. Nayuta is infamous for flirting while she fights, to give her the edge during combat. French Kiss Learner- As a Mitsuari, Nayuta is able to learn and master any language by making physical contact (i.e. kissing) with someone who already knows the language. Supertaster- Nayuta's tongue is considered the best in the world, able to taste a dish to the highest degree. Thanks to this ability, Nayuta has been a culinary prodigy since she was no more than 9 years old. Enhanced Beauty- Nayuta is considered incredibly beautiful by all, causing others to lust after her to the point of being a subtle form of Mind Control. Vocal Replication- Nayuta is capable of imitating a person's inflection, intonation, frequency and location of the breaths and even the kind of words they usually employ, to trick other people. Nayuta is also capable of projecting her voice so that it appears to come from a different location. Magic Tattoo- She has a magical Tattoo that grants her 7 minutes of invulnerability (even though she can still feel pain) and super strength, but she has to activate it via a ritual to use it. Reading Empowerment- From reading hundreds of manga, Nayuta, learned how to seduce girls and boys. She knows how to tranquilize other students and can somehow mindbreak a student in at least 40 hours. Grateful Robber Magic App- Nayuta's most used Magic App allows her to steal the magic of others to strengthen her own, usually needing some sort of physical contact in order to steal their magic such as kissing or at least skin contact. However, if she consumes too much from an adversary, their life becomes in danger. Regardless, once she has eaten her opponent's magic, she can now use their spells as much as possible, even augmenting them with her own magic. In addition to snatching their magic, Nayuta also gains access to any of their research and Magic Apps, allowing her to understand their magic better and greatly expand her knowledge. Techniques Nayuta kick: A term for a flying kick which has achieved meme status among her fellow Wizard Saints for its ability to hurt people it really should not be able to. Stealth Queen: She has the skill that lets her seem to simply disappear if someone looks away from her for just a split second. Counter Stop Her true ability is called "Counter Stop"; which allows her to gain points for dealing and taking damage and once the gauge is maxed out she can become a living Calamity Trigger. While under this mode Nayuta has shown the following abilities: * Forcefield Projection: Nayuta can cover her whole body and/or other people with an unknown forcefield, protecting herself and/or others from harm. * Magic related power Cancellation and Negation: Because of the fact that Counter Stop Nayuta is a living Calamity Trigger, she automatically weakens any type of Magic related powers in a large radius. Her Magic related power negation powers are so strong, that if she is near any Mage or Jewel that is using their powers, the person near her will receive considerable internal damage to the blood vessels and nerves. * Lightning Wings: When in Counter Stop Nayuta mode, Nayuta gets over a dozen wings from 13 to 150 meters long. The wings appear to be made of black lightning and resemble an electrical discharge, although Bianca Argento, the most powerful Electric magic user in Destiny City, could immediately tell that they didn't use actual electricity upon witnessing their power. It was later confirmed by Nayuta that the wings are made of reality distortion fields. These wings disintegrate all matter that they come into contact with. * Beam Attack: Lightning flashes between two of Nayuta's wings like an strange electrical discharge, and then the energy is let loose as a grand flash of lightning that flies with the snake-like movements of a living creature for several kilometers, blowing up everything in its path. * Energy Sword: Nayuta can create a large energy sword that contains the same power as her wings. *Magic Alteration- Nayuta can absorb her opponent's Magic and transform it into her own usable energy. Equipment Lollipops: Consumable items that provide an immediate effect when used. They each come in two types, normal and mega, with mega lollipops having double the effect or duration of their normal versions. *Mage Herbal Lollipop: A clover-shaped candy lollipop containing an extract with healing properties. *Mega Blue Magic Lollipop: A bunny-shaped candy lollipop that increases one's alertness, it restores magical power when used. *Black Rose Lollipop: A rose-shaped candy lollipop with strength-increasing ability, it dramatically increases attack power temporarily. *Orange Star Lollipop: A star-shaped candy lollipop capable of producing a magical barrier, it temporarily makes Nayuta invincible. Echo Filter: A Magic App that uses ultrasonic waves to see beyond a physical obstacle like a door or a wall by putting the phone against the surface of the obstacle. However, the images it receives are vague. Multipurpose lighter: A special lighter, with a trigger like a gun and the opening located 30 cm out from where it's held. The lighter can produce a flame like a flamethrower reaching at least 2 meters for 30 continuous seconds. Nayuta has used it as a direct weapon and to ignite nearby oil. Stun Gun: A small phone-sized device resembling a stun gun that uses amplification circuits to send out a high power pulse to destroy electronic circuits and unlock doors without producing any noise or light. Costume Specification: As a kunoichi Nayuta carries several mundane tools and weapons that can be used in several situations. For example, Nayuta's clothes has a reagent added to them that can detect foreign objects or drugs that have been added into them by changing color. Clothes made by Mei-li: Unique clothes, which protect the wearer from bullet impacts, cuts, and punches among other things. The impact of is reduced so much, that a hit from an experienced fighter is not even felt. Remote Control MagiTech Ravens: She has a murder of four magitech crows at her disposal that help gather information and do recon and surveillance for her whenever she goes into unknown territory. Surveillance Paper Dolls: By attaching a piece of confetti to a person's body and creating a paper doll of that person, Nayuta is able to hear anything being said within the vicinity of that person, thus allowing her to gain extremely valuable info without being detected. Since her ability has to charge before it can be used for direct combat, she has to use a variety of tools and weapons to attack her targets, such as a cane-sword that can slice metal in half, a ladies gun, a magical armor-piercing machine gun and several specialized hand grenades. She can also apparently operate heavy machinery like a mobile cranes and bulldozers. Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses but has survived situations which would kill an average human. *Does not have an extremely high amount of mana like other high-level Jewels, but her Succubi bra renders this issue virtually non-existent. *Nayuta is weak against direct attacks and traps; once easily getting caught by Sumiye's rope trap and having difficulties facing against Kagenui's Mantra Enhancements. *The portable insulating forcefield doesn't protect her from electrical discharges made from physical contact, and a continuous electrical discharge of enough power will harm her because of the heat produced. *Her charms can attract unwanted attention from friend and foe alike. *Overusing her Counter Stop leads to her body turning into a smaller and cuter version of herself. *The Magic COm-Device which lets her use her Magic Apps only has 4 hours of battery life. Trivia Meaningful Name:One of her code names means 'crow' in Russian note: As in like a crow - intelligent, but for some reason loves rotten meat (metaphorically speaking). *Nayuta seems to be driving a shiny red Lamborghini Gallardo, an expensive car by all standards, which hints that her salary as a college professor and Magic Council advisor is considerably high. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet